The Tales of Misaki and Garu: Book 1
by AnimeFreak and Harry P.Freak
Summary: Misaki and Garu Kimimoto are exchange students from France here at the Ouran High School Academy. Things aren't the best from the start but what happens when Peanut Butter and Jelly and a painting decide to become involved. Nothing good. Book 1 of 6. Future pairings: Haruhi/Tamaki Hikaru/OC Kyoya/OC OC/OC OC/TOMATO XD. Warning: Frequent Swearing
1. Chapter 1 The Biggest Screw Up Ever

**A/N: Alright, so here is a surprise! I know I said I was working on a Harry Potter fanfic and an ATLA fanfic, on my profile, but my BFF (AnimeFreak) wanted to write and OHSHC fanfic, so here it is! Anyway, this is my very first fanfic EVER so please no flames. I accept constructive criticism but no insults... got it! We have a lot of OCs in this that you won't fully meet until chapter 2, for right now you only fully meet three OCs, you'll understand why. So enough with my rambling, here is chapter 1 of The Tales of Misaki and Garu: Book 1!**

**Disclaimer: I nor AnimeFreak own OHSHC, but we wish we did! Whoever made it is probably extremely rich!**

**Warning: Involves frequent language and a bunch of kissing later on. Plus, I apologize for the death of brain cells due to Misaki's thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ouran Highschool Private Acadamy was chocked full of students on that bright and sunny Monday morning. It was the first day of school and my brother Garu and I were wandering the halls to get a good idea of where things were in the school. I wasn't really paying attention to the people around me, especially my brother, and look what happened, he ended up wandering off without telling me where the hell he was going, now isn't he a great brother? Sighing heavily I muttered to myself, "Garu, I'm going to seriously kill you!"

First, I went to the library, nobody there, good to know everybody _loves_ to read; next I went to one of the music rooms, another _empty _spot, jeez, did these people have _any_ hobbies; finally, I found another music room, the sign said, 'Music Room 3'... what the hell? They don't even use these fricken' things, why in the world do they have them? There were three girls and five guys, well, one of them looked a bit girly to be a guy, I'd figure that out later, but at the moment it didn't phase me so much. In front of those eight people, was, hold on, I'll give you a few seconds to guess... _ ding ding ding_, that's right Garu! He had this wierd look on his face, almost like he was mystified.

I walked up behind my brother glaring daggers at the back of his stupid blonde head before hitting him upside the head successfully messing up his hair. It took only a few seconds for Garu to react and throw a hand up to the back of his head. Like holding the spot where he was hit was going to help anything, psh.

"What the heck Misaki?" He practically screamed at me. A devilish smile crossed my face before I answered him.

"You totally ditched me!" I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He gave me a 'so what' look before I continued talking, "You _don't _ditch me, understood." Venom was practically dripping from my words before I rolled my eyes.

I heard a single laugh coming from the group of people in front of us. My head quickly snapped up to look at whoever was laughing until I saw a girl with pale skin and silvery grey eyes. Everyone around her also turned to look at her with questioning glances.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that? It was funny to watch them fighting jeez..." The girl crossed her arms and turned the other way as she trailed off.

"Please, not now Kiki, we have new students and we are here to introduce them," A boy with black hair and glasses that seemed to hide his eyes told her. Kiki began to use her hand as a mouth and mocked him before she turned to look at Garu and I with a sugary sweet smile that was almost creepy.

"Are you two done?" Another person asked with a bit of a whine in their voice. They had short brown hair and brown eyes, and at this point I was beginning to feel a bit ignored.

"Hey, we're still here ya' know," Garu seemed to have read my thoughts because he was the one who spoke out to everyone. For once in his life, he wasn't being a complete retard and asked a valid question.

"Oh, right sorry, anyway, welcome to the Ouran Academy. Here we have a collection of personalities for you, since you are both males, we have a collection of females for you." I was about to say that I you know, _wasn't_ a guy, but they started talking again. "First, we have Kiki, our smart and creative type," the girl who had laughed at my brother and I before bowed, her long black hair falling around her. "Then, we have Mina, our wild and fashionable type-"

"Look, this is just _way_ too much excitement for me. So i'm just gonna eat a sandwich and go. Later Garu." I took a PB&J out of my satchel and took a bite.

Oh you're never gonna' guess what happened next. So, as I was saying, I took that bite and all, but me being 'clumsy old Misaki', I tripped over my own feet. My PB&J decided to take a field trip all over this really nice painting... I could already tell I was screwed... To make matters worse though, my idiot brother decided to try and help by _smearing_ it with his hand. Yep, I'm totally screwed...

The collection of reactions was priceless; these two gingers (I guess they were twins since they looked identical and all) muttered an, 'Oh my God..' before covering their eyes and peeking through their fingers, the dude in the chair said something like 'Brings back memories' with a small smile on his face, the girl who had dark blue hair and golden eyes and looked like she was about to cry shouted out, 'No my painting!' disturbing a few people in the process, the girl next to her seemed to be asking me what I had just done which was pretty obvious, then again, I didn't have good sarcasm detectors, but what Kiki said really made me laugh.

To be honest, she looked a little lost at first as she stared at my brother before she said, "All you did was smear it..." I instantly broke out laughing having to hold onto my brother's shoulder for support. He glared at myself and Kiki for a moment before I heard a few other comments that really ruined my day.

This super tall blonde haired guy that made me feel like a midget leaned over to the guy with the creepy glasses who also made me feel like a midget before whispering, "How much is that going to cost?"

He did a bit of work on a notepad that he practically pulled out of thin air, I for one though looked like the Death Note from my manga books, before saying, "Well, since it's been displayed in this section of the school and it has been featured as one of the school's most famous pieces of art, that'll total up to be 100,000,000 yen."

My eyes narrowed while Garu's widened, "I-I'm sorry, run that by me again?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit at the beginning.

"100,000,000 yen." He said as if it was simple to grasp.

That's when the room started spinning. The faces around me began to swirl around and I got a serious feeling that I was getting dizzy. A few of the faces looked at me in concern and confusion before I heard a loud plop from next to me. Garu passed out after probably hearing the amount of money we had to pay, he was such a girl sometimes. Anyway, I'll be the first to admit, we were rich, but not _ that_ rich. _We are in some deep shit_, was the last though that went through my mind before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. Chapter 1. Yeah. I really don't have much to say besides the fact that I know it is a little bit confusing and short but it will be much easier to understand in chapter 2 and longer, so just hang in there! I shall see you all again next chapter which should be up in four or five days at the most.**

**Harry P. Freak**


	2. Chapter 2 I Was Sent to a Host Club

**A/N: I am back and right on time to! This chapter is longer and I think a whole lot better than the first chapter. Misaki interacts with people a lot more than the first chapter and If anybody is wondering, they aren't talking to her much because, well you'll find out near the end of the chapter. So I'll stop ranting so you can read the actual chapter. See you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: **

**HPF: We don't own OHSHC what so ever.**

**AF: But we wish we did! I wouldn't mind owning Hikaru and Kaoru.**

**HPF: And I would love to bug the crap out of Kyoya if I owned him, might even want to own Tamaki.**

**AF: Yeah, no Tamaki.**

**HPF: Awww!**

**Warning: Misaki throws a rare F-bomb in this chapter so beware**

* * *

Chapter 2

When I woke up, things were pretty blurry. I could only see the shapes of people around me, I never really let them tell that dude tell me who everyone was, but eh, oh well. As my vision cleared so did the faces around me, I recognized Garu looking at me as if I had died instead of fainted. He almost looked like he was going to start crying, aah, what a good moment for a camera that would be. There was also that girl, uh, Kiki staring down at me with a wet towel in her hand, she was probably going to start dabbing it on my head. I propped myself up on my elbows before saying anything to any of them.

"So, how long was I out?" I asked, rubbing my eye while balancing on one elbow.

"About an hour." One of the ginger twins told me. Well jeez, did something fall on my head afterwards...

"Okay...then why was I out?" I asked again, I never remembered why I fainted after the fact, another one of my many flaws...sarcastic sigh.

"Well, uh, Misaki, loving sister..." _Oh this is _not_ good, _I thought. "You see, we have a little debt to pay-"

"Little! My painting is worth 100,000,000 yen!" The girl with dark blue hair and golden eyes yelled out.

That's when it all came back. I now had a damn debt to pay because I was hungry for a damn peanut butter and freaking jelly sandwich. Screw the world! Either way, I had to do something to pay them back and if I used that much money, my parents would personally fly to Japan and kill me themselves, either that or have Garu do it. To be honest I kind of liked my living body, so dying wasn't an option. Want to know what I did? I got up and left... Well, started to leave.

"Ah, ah, ah, you're not going anywhere," the two twins whispered in my ear. Their breath was on my throat which weirded me out a bit.

I knew kicking around wasn't going to work, why were they so freaking tall. Not to mention they were making a serious invasion on my personal space. I just slumped down while they carried me to their little cluster of people. One we got over there they sort of dropped me, but I landed safely on my feet.

"There you go," One of them told me with a smile before walking away with his other twin in tow.

"To pay off that lovely debt of yours, you two will have to become hosts." Creepy Glasses Guy told us.

"Hosts..." Garu questioned

as if it were a foreign word.

I'll be honest, I had no idea why a host would be needed for a high school, but whatever. "What do you mean host?" I asked causally, crossing my arms over my chest.

The dude who tried to tell me about everyone stood in front of Garu and I. Now, if I was just a rude little sucker, I would tell him he looked a little to feminine to be a guy, but because I wasn't I thought it. He began to explain what hosts were and that this school was actually a host club. Three words, what the hell. Next time I saw my parents they were _ so _ going to get an earful for sending us to a freaking **HOST ****CLUB**!

"Um, yeah, I'm so not doing that." I told them getting ready to walk out again only to see the door being blocked by Ginger 1 and Ginger 2 (I had no idea who anyone was so I was just going to start giving them weird nicknames). Great.

"It's either that or your parents pay for it." Mr. Blondie told the two of us. Garu decided to answer before I even opened my mouth.

"So, when do we start?" He said clapping his hands together in mock excitement, well, I could tell it was mock excitement.

"Right after Haruhi finishes introducing everybody." Mr. Blondie said gesturing towards Girly Dude.

"Alright, Mr. Blondie, shut up, and Girly Dude, talk away." I waved my hand as a sign of permission and then stood there, my arms still crossed, not caring at all.

Mr. Blondie and Girly Dude looked slightly offended, but hey, everybody is slightly offended around me. Girly dude started to tell me who everyone was. She started off with Kiki again, then the girl with the blue hair was Lina, then there was her step-sister Mina who had light brown hair and light green eyes. Girly Dude turned out to be a girl named Haruhi...I knew that the whole time, psh.

Now we were onto the guys. Creepy Glasses Guy turned out to be this smart dude named Kyoya, who I thought seemed like a friend of mine back in France, then there was Mr. Blondie who they liked to call Tamaki (I personally liked using Mr. Blondie better), and finally Ginger 1 and Ginger 2 were named Hikaru and Kaoru. They weren't that hard to tell apart, their voices were different and their hair was parted in different ways. Either that or twins could tell other twins apart, I'm not sure how it worked really.

"Now, all you have to do is put on a uniform and you'll be ready to go. If you were a girl though, you could pick between a dress or a suit, but since you're not-" Kiki began talking rapidly and didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon until Kyoya put a hand over her mouth. She sighed and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest. _ So that was why she was wearing a suit_.

"I apologize, someone gave her chocolate earlier," Kyoya turned pointedly towards Hikaru and Kaoru who had obviously fake innocent smiles plastered on their faces.

"Whatever are you talking about Kyoya? We did nothing of the such." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison which was kind of creepy.

"Alright, where are the change rooms?" I heard Garu ask, ignoring what just happened. He seemed _way_ too excited about all of this, damn his multiple personalities. Mina and Lina then led us to two different changing rooms and all that went through my head was, _'F__an-fucking-tastic.'_

* * *

I sat in the changing room waiting for my suit, I honestly wanted to see how long it would take all of them to realize I was a girl. Hopefully not that long, because then they would be slower than Garu, and that's pretty hard to beat since he is basically the king. I was only in my black tank-top and red shorts, this would probably be an obvious hint to whoever gave me my suit, but I wasn't going to stand around shirtless, I had _some_ boob, even though you couldn't notice it much.

Suddenly, Haruhi came in with my suit in hand, as soon as she saw me though her eyes went about as wide as dinner plates. It was such a perfect 'deer caught in headlights look' that I couldn't but laugh as she wordlessly handed me the suit.

"Y-you're a girl..." she trailed off as I sat the suit down next me.

"No dip sherlock, just don't tell anyone, I want to see how long it takes for them to figure it out. Okay? Okay." I closed the curtain and began to change into my suit. I knew she hadn't left yet so I opened the curtain up just enough to show only my head, "You can go now." I told her.

All Haruhi did was nod a little bit before awkwardly walking off, she wasn't annoying, just awkward. Maybe we could be friends, but I wasn't really the social type so it made better sense if we weren't, but we still could be.

* * *

After coming out I saw that everyone was waiting for me, even Garu. To be honest, it kinda freaked me out, I wasn't a circus show. I walked towards all of them, staring at them like they belonged in a place for crazy people...what was that called again, oh whatever.

"Alright, first you are going to watch us wonderfully host and then you two shall both try," Tamaki said gesturing to himself and the guys. He pulled out a rose and his eyes seemed to sparkle a little bit, honestly it just annoyed the living shit out of me, so I only rolled my eyes. Not long after though, I noticed a couple of girls walk by and remembered how Haruhi described being a host, something like keeping them entertained so I walked over to them with a large smile.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I asked brushing my bangs away from my left eye. My right eye was turquoise, but my usually hidden left eye was hot pink, blame my parents for having different eyes colors. Instantly the girls began to practically drool and I could have sworn their eyes turned to hearts for a second, but I do have a very creative imagination.

"You're eyes, they're so pretty!" A girl with curly black hair squealed in delight.

"Yeah, whatever thanks." I said, examining my nails slightly, not really caring what the girls were saying. They didn't seem to care that I had no interest in them what so ever, they were far to captivated with my different colored eyes.

Everyone stared at me with their jaws practically hitting the floor, well everyone but Kyoya who was writing in that notepad of his again and Mina who gave me a questioning glance. She probably saw me look at my nails. Either way, I shrugged and walked back to the group while the girls stood in a crowd behind me.

"Alright, now it's my turn," Garu said to everyone straightening out his jacket and smoothing back his hair a little. As he smoothed back his hair he revealed his hot pink eye. His left eye was turquoise while his right was hot pink.

I swear, that boy is my polar opposite. He was everything I wasn't and in return I was everything he wasn't, it made no sense that we were twins, like at all. As he walked over there though, I could see the girls scan over his eyes and fawn over them the way they fawned over mine. I was glad they paid all of their attention to him to, I may be trying to act like a guy but I just did _not_ swing that way.

"Wow," Kaoru said, amazement clearly etched into his voice.

"How did you two," Hikaru continued.

"Do that?" They both finished in unison.

I looked at them both, obviously weirded out by how they could talk at the same time. Garu and I never did that, like ever, but then again, Garu and I weren't close like most twins. "Creepy, and I don't know, I guess we just have a natural talent." I shrugged and sat at one of the empty tables. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

At the end of the day I was echausted after entertaining girls all day, I sat on a bench in front of the school and closed my eyes. Kiki came up to me and sat on the bench next to me. She seemed a lot less energetic than before and surprisingly Kyoya wasn't following her around like usual. She apparently found it a good idea to sit next to me which caused me to frown. What can I say, I wasn't a big people person, not like Garu anyway.

"Hey Misaki, you seem like the loner type and a bit mysterious, kinda like Kyoya, so I'm going to hang out with you a bit." She smiled at me.

All I could do was stare at her for a minute, she said I seemed like a loner so she was going to hang out with me? I thought, _'What the hell,'_ before I smiled back, "Yeah Kiki, that sounds like," I quickly went back to frowning and pushed her off the bench. "A horrible idea."

Apparently Kiki was a lot lighter than I had thought because she went flying of the bench into Kyoya. It's a bit creepy how when something bad happens with her or she's on a sugar rush, he's _always _there, no exceptions. Anyway, he caught her and helped her stand up a little bit. Kiki's hair was totally screwed up thanks to me, oops (insert casual shrug).

"Misaki, don't you have any manners concerning women?" Kiki raised her voice, pushing away from Kyoya and placing her hands on her hips. I honestly didn't care and I'm pretty sure my face reflected my thoughts exactly. I didn't even know she was capable of raising her voice like that or being even remotely stern towards anybody and I had only known her for a few hours.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and whispered something in Kiki's ear before her eyes widened. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape as she looked over at me.

"So, you're a girl?" She questioned sitting next to me again.

I looked over to Kyoya, totally ignoring Kiki, and crossed my arms over my chest, "How did you know?" I suspiciously wondered aloud.

All he did was push up those creepy glasses of his and wrote something down on his notepad. "I know everything about everyone in this school." He replied walking away.

"Hey, wait Kyoya! You have to walk me home!" Kiki shouted running after him. I felt a bit ignored to be honest but whatever.

Garu came up to me a looked down at me, "Come on, we have to get to the house."

I nodded standing up and walking down to our house with him.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Kiki... So, now you know why they don't talk to Misaki much and now Haruhi and Kiki know since Kyoya always knew! Anyway another chapter will be up again in four or five days. I want to try and keep a schedule going. That's about it so... BYE!**

**Harry P. Freak**


	3. NOT A CHAPTERRRR

**A/N: These are my apology monologues… I am possibly the worst writer in the world because I am so late, but don't yell at me yet! I have the worst case of writer's block right now and it really, really, **_**really**_** sucks! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and then I'll be back on track. **

**So, so, **_**so**_** sorry, Harry Potter Freak**


	4. Chapter 3 Misaki's a WHAT? Chapter

**A/N: Hey guys AnimeFreak here~ Sorry bout if there are some grammar problems! Hopefully Harry Gets a hold of this and fixes them B3 I really Suck at writing and this is my first chapter for really anything. OH Btw I wont be doing the warrior cats! Im srry if anyone likes them its just I wrote it a while back and it was really short so ya know *Insert Sweat Drop here* anyway HP wrote the first 356 words I am writing the rest~~ She was kinda... saying stuff like it was interfering her story. So Please be kind when you write reviews!Lots of love to all my Ouran Fans out there~~~~~**

**AF: We Dont Own Ouran!~**  
**HP: But to be honest I think AnimeFreak would love to own them .**  
**AF: hehe Mostly the twins and haruhi though!~~**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Misaki, wake up!" A voice shouted into my ear. Who in the hell was waking me up at this ungodly hour? Me being me, I swung my arm in the direction of where the voice came from and smiled to myself when my hand made contact with what seemed to be their face. Yeah, so what if that was slightly sadistic?

"Ouch, Misaki what the hell?" The voice said again, this time around though, the voice registered.

I sat up on my elbows like I always did whenever I woke up and faced Garu who was cupping the side of his face with his hand. His eye that was visible seemed to look slightly amused. That was the ting about Garu and I, no matter how much we annoyed the crap out of each other, we never truly got mad at each other which was pretty good in the long run.

"Sorry, 'bout that…" I told him, trailing off.

"Yeah well, we can talk about it on the way to school since you have half an hour to get ready." He told me, setting a cup of coffee on my bedside table.

My eyes widened one his words registered in my mind. Quickly, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and ran to the bathroom to run a quick ten minute shower. After that, I styled my hair and dressed into my uniform in a record twenty-five minutes. I grabbed the coffee from beside my bed and a piece of toast covered in honey and butter (that Garu kindly made for me), and headed out the door.

It was a brand new day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and my mood seemed to be taking a turn for the better. At least it started out like that until I remembered I would be hosting a bunch of girls for yet another day when I was a girl. God, making people try and figure things out gives me the consequences, what the hell?

At least three people knew, now the other five just had to connect the dots. Me being the slow one, I had to run to the school which, Thank god was just right around the corner. Garu had stopped to go see some ladies that were passing by, God is he a womanizer! I simply sighed and continued to walk away towards what would be an eventful day.

When Garu finally realized I had started to walk to class he yelled to me as he was running to try to catch up. Me being me waited for him to catch up before I hit him upside the head earning a whine in pain emanating from him.

"You really need to stop talking to girls every time you see ones you like it gets really annoying!" I yelled quietly so no one could hear us.

Garu just groaned and looked past me seeing the ones I call Ginger 1 Ginger 2 aka Hikaru and Kaoru. I honestly didnt care what their names are I just find them _very_ annoying. We were in the class, (Which by the way really made me want to die) So I couldn't just skip the host club. But at least Haruhi was also in our class because I would have died if I was stuck in a room with three idiots (aka Garu Hikaru and Kaoru)!

I turned around to see them pout as their attempt to scare me failed. I glared at them before stepping into the class room. _sigh_I sat right in between the twins not that I care I ignore them more then they think as I try to learn things in class.

After School I was semi pushed by the twins to the club room. apparently I wasn't "Fast" enough for Hikaru's liking so he and Kaoru started to push me. I used this opportunity to be lazy so I let them push me.

When we got to the club room I put ear phones in and tried to seem unnoticed in the far corner of the room. Me being the Unlucky one Tamaki came over and saw me. Well well seems that found me in his so called "Pouting" corner more like Emo corner. He seemed a bit annoyed as he stared into my eyes. Me being nosy little me I took my ear phone out and stared back at him but with my famous retarded glare. Heh It was really when it looked like a cross between a wink and a glare Hehehe.

His eyes softened and he started to laugh loudly, Disturbing everyone. and I mean _ Every__one._I stopped using i and the whole host club came over to see what was wrong. I being the sneaky twin tried to slip away, again me being unlucky... the twins stopped me...again...

"Misaki has the most funniest glare I have ever seen!" Tamaki called out. I just rolled my eyes. Kiki started to bug me to show it.

All I said was a flat out "No." Kiki pouted when I said it not that I really cared.

Garu went and whispered to tamaki about something I could just barely make out.

"She kinda doesnt like to use that glare unless its necessary." Garu covered his mouth after what he had said and tamaki got his mouth covered thanks to me. As for Garu... He will be brutely beaten with my stuffed duck later. Yeah I still have stuffed animals now so what?

Tamaki being a little gossip girl at the moment told Lina and Mina... at least all I need to do is let the twins find out... What am I saying! They will never figure it out on their own!

At the end of the day I invited the twins over to our house. Of course they said yes. they would always like to go to Haruhi's but I was the "Newest" member. So when we got to my house it was smaller then theirs but bigger then Haruhi's. We all went to my room (Except Garu he went to go get something to eat). When we got their the twins were surprised on what they saw. Their jaws looked like they hit the ground.

"God it took you forever to figure that out" I said rolling my eyes. Why the hell is it so hard not to laugh? Whatever, I went and sat on my bed and started to read my favorite Manga. Kaoru looked like he had lost all sanity and hikaru was blushing madly... kinda like when haruhi told me when they found out about her being a girl...

Once they were out of shock they gave their famous Devilish smile and slowly walked towards me. I slightly glared at them in between reading the manga before ignoring them completely.

* * *

**Srry that its shorter then its suppost to be!~ me and HPF have different ideas for what were to go on~~ so for now I feel as though that I should just do this story on my own from now on~ again its my first piece of writing~~~~~ Be nice for my sake please~ :)**


	5. Chapter 4 The KISSING

**A/N: Hey guysss~~ I really kinda suck at beginnings so if you didnt really like the beginning of the chapter please tell me ways to improve it! I hope you all liked the last chapter I kinda got well... I kinda didnt honestly know how to end it properly. OH i say some mean things in here aswell... Im not in anyway trying to offend people so please forgive me if I hurt/offend anyone!**

**AF:I don't own Ouran but I really wish I owned the twins and Haruhi~~**  
**HPF: *appears out of no where* But we do own Misaki Garu Lina Mina and more importantly Kiki**  
**AF: *Insert sweat drop here* Where did you come from?**  
**HPF: I shall never tell~ *wink* *wink***  
**AF: e_e**

* * *

Chapter 4

Oh god I can't believe that they didn't know in the first place I mean seriously, they caught me about 200 times walking into the Ladies restroom for crying out loud! Just goes to show you how stupid Gingers are... I mean yeah they aren't stupid when it comes to Class work and grades and stuff but when it comes to how slow they are... I thought Blondes were slower than that! And this is coming from a blonde herself! Well, Now everyone in the club knows and I am free to do as I wish (by that i mean doing girly things if I wanted to).

I woke up the next morning, Thank god it was a Saturday! If I had to deal with the twins toying with me one more time... I would have completely lost it... Me not wanting to get up called for a maid to bring me breakfast. But instead of a maid bringing it to me, you wont believe the next part. It was those idiot twins that came up into my bed room with me only in a night gown. Normally I would have really not cared seeings how I have my brother always there with me so nothing happens but... Garu being the retard that he is went to go get things from the store when he could have easily got a maid or bulter or some one that works for our family to go do it!

Since I forgot to put my contacts in I grabbed my black white and gray glasses (by that I mean the rims) and narrowed my eyes at them as I got up slowly.

"What the hell guys! Why are you in my room! And where are all the maids?" I asked clearly pissed off considering it was like 6 in the morning. "Your brother invited us over and all the maids were busy so we wanted to bring it up to ya." they simply said in unison.

"Well I dont give a rats ass what you 'Wanted' to do! get out of my room!" I yelled as I got up and out from my bed before slipping on one of my silky Panties and face planting into the ground.

Now usually I would just shake it off and be done with it, but my night gown... well... It kinda moved up and now my Strawberry panties were showing. noticing this I blushed and sat back up and pulled my night gown down. Before looking up at the Blushing Hikaru. Kaoru on the other hand covered his eyes. Before they could even open their mouths to try to speak I ran out of the room and went into Garu's room to hide in his closet. Yes I know twins usually share rooms.. well Im a girl and he is a guy it kinda wouldn't work out at all.

I hid in his closet till I saw Garu open the door with his 'I-know-what-happened-and-it-was-funny' look on his face. The twins were behind him in the door way. When I saw them I puffed out my cheeks and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Come on sis you have to come out of there sooner or later!" Garu said as if he was trying to make me get out of his room. "No! I'm not coming out and thats final!" I said acting stubborn as ever.

"But Misa-chan-" Garu started to say before I cut him off "Don't Call me Misa-chan you know how I hate that nickname!" I yelled before getting out and hitting him upside the head with a hard cover book. "Haha~" he started to say as he whined in pain a little "I got you to come out!" Garu gave me a Smirk and laughed slightly.

Later on in the day I just gave up and ignored them as usual. I wore a boy's shirt and pants as I sat in my green house reading a manga book. (did I mention this place is well hidden?) I sat there and read until I heard someone call my name... It kinda sonuded like Hikaru but it was only one person so it couldnt have been him he is always with Kaoru.

I got out without anyone seeing me and called back after I climbed a tree and sat on the branch. "What? Did Someone call me?"

A figure came out of the woods, it was Hikaru but without Kaoru. I jumped down from the branch almost twisting my ankles. Normally I would ignore him but he seemed to have a serious look on his face. "Well? What do you wa-" I was cut off when he... wait for it... when he kisses me! Like hell if I give in so easily! I pushed him away and pressed my two fingers up against my lips blushing.

"W-What the hell was that for!?" I yelled blushing like crazy. "S-sorry.. I don't know what came over me." Hikaru said shyly.

Not only was I pissed that he stole my first kiss but what made me more mad is that I sorta liked it! It was one thing if it was like one of those guys from the manga books but... It was Hikaru for god sakes! The elder twin of Kaoru aanndd the one that is the most devilish!

I slowly stepped toward him involuntarily and put my hand on his arm gently '_What the hell am I doing?!_' I thought as I Sub Consciously tried to cheer him up which ended up him kissing me again. When we finished what seemed like what would last forever kiss we walked back to my house holding hands.

* * *

Garu's POV:

I heard Misaki yell... '_hmmm... wonder what happened._' I thought before finishing out loud "eh, Whatever it was doesnt consern me" Kaoru looked at me with a 'what-the-hell-did-you-mean' Face "hmm?" he said.

I chuckled slightly "Don't worry bout me but I'm going to beat you!" Might seem a bit late to tell but we were playing a video game in the living room and I was winning "Hey! No fair! you distracted me!" He said before trying his hardest to beat me... heheh Yeah right!

* * *

Normal POV:

Just Before Misaki and Hikaru walked through the door Misaki let go of his hand and put them in her pockets and walked in and up to her room without a word with Hikaru trailing not too far behind. Garu looked over at them and Chuckled a bit '_something must of happened between them.. maybe now misa-chan will leave me alone and bug him now_'

Misaki doesn't seem the type but when they reached her room she grabbed a step stool.. well she was shorter then him. She kissed him passionately and him kissing back. The one thing no parents want their baby girl doing in a room with a boy... Having a makeout session. Misaki being one without a boyfriend all her life wasn't sure she was kissing him right, And thats how her Weekend ended.

* * *

**How was it? heh to be honest im thinking bout changing the rating of this story just for the heck of it *Insert devilish smile here*  
**

**Misaki: WHAT? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO  
**

**Hikaru: *blush***

**Me: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES MISA-CHAN MWAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
